Perfect
by brandonlov
Summary: “Are you alright?” I smiled at him. “I’m perfect.” OneShot-Dramione


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. I do not own Pride and Prejudice either.**

The water felt cold against my skin, effectively making me shiver. It was raining again, the rain drops hitting my skin like tiny blades, leaving red marks against my arms. I hurried my steps over the sidewalk, my shoes splashing the water, the bottom of my jeans feeling like they weight oceans. Today had not been the best of days, and the weather was not improving my outlook in life.

The future seemed bleak, seeming as if I only woke up in the morning because I was on autopilot. Unfortunately, I was single, to the point where I was almost broke, and currently living in the building owned by a certain Draco Malfoy. The same man who harassed me every week, saying he needed to check in on the apartment. Apparently, he didn't trust me with his building, dropping by only to raid my fridge, stating I needed to buy more groceries. Groceries, mind you, which I specifically bought to distress me after work.

The only thing that I looked forward to was to crash on my ever so soft bed. That was it. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I was out. I didn't have to think about how my friends are all married and have a family; or how people at work only suck up to me, thinking that if I liked them better they would get a raise. I wouldn't have to think of how lonely and pathetic my life was. I mean, I am twenty-five years old! I should at least have a decent and fun life.

I hastily opened the lock on the door, trying to get out of the painful rain. I closed the door behind me, trying not to collapse as I walked up the stairs. Why didn't Malfoy put an elevator when he built the damned building? I felt my breath leave my body as I entered the warm apartment; said man was on my living room couch. Again.

"Hey, there Granger," he drawled, raising a hand from his lap.

Why was he here? I just wanted to get my ice cream and sit in front of the TV while I watched yet another romantic movie. I was in the mood for "Pride and Prejudice" again. Yes, the thought of handsome Mr. Darcy filling my screen was a promising one. If only there was a Mr. Darcy out there for me, making my dull life complete.

"Get out."

"Why?" He didn't even turn around to look at me, he kept changing the channels.

"Just get out. I am in no mood for you or your obnoxious never ending hunger." I went straight to the kitchen, leaving my purse and keys on the wobbly chair that was in the hall. I opened the fridge, relieved to find my precious ice cream intact. It was a blessing Malfoy didn't enjoy sweet things, unlike a normal person. But then again, Malfoy was not the same as everyone else. It was hard to explain, but even though he annoyed the shit out of me, I felt comfortable around him. Safe, to say the least.

He had changed over the years, or so I could tell. He was not the same cowardly and obnoxious little boy that he had been; he had matured, his prejudice gone. Well, maybe not all of it gone; he still thought Harry was the biggest arse to walk to the earth. I reprimanded him about it, earning only a semi-concealed glare. He still sneered occasionally, when provoked.

I grabbed the carton of delicious ice cream, a spoon already in hand. Malfoy was either going to have to leave or watch the movie with me.

"Either leave or give me the control, Malfoy," I said all while looking for the case within the contents of my messy coffee table.

"What are we watching?" his deep voice resonated against my back, making me shiver. I blushed at my reaction, thankful he couldn't see my face.

"Well, I'm watching Pride & Prejudice." I popped the DVD in, feeling a bit more calm by the simple action. I sat next to Malfoy, still not looking at him, conscious of his warm body.

"Again? Tell me, Granger, how many times have you seen this movie?" I wasn't looking at him, but I could tell he was smirking.

"For your information, Malfoy, that is none of your business. If I choose to watch a film more than once, that is perfectly fine." I wrinkled my brow, trying to count the amount of times I had seen Mr. Darcy.

"In my opinion Granger, that is just plain sad," he drawled. "But then again, it is you. So, I guess that is normal."

I tried not to let the comment bother me, but it still stung, a little. The movie started, making my shoulders relax, my head falling back against the comfortable sofa. I sighed, unaware that I had until I felt his gaze on my face. I pretended not to notice, my eyes glued to the screen.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night, Granger?"

I cleared my throat before answering. "No, I don't."

"That's too bad." He shifted his body, reaching for the glass of water that was in the coffee table.

I looked at his profile, noticing the way his long eyelashes reflected the light from the screen. He was extremely handsome, to the point where one would believe he had had some work done on his perfect nose or high cheek bones. But I knew better.

I continued watching as he drank water, his lips caressing the glass, pink tongue darting out to lick the drop of water that was perched on his bottom lip. I felt heat rise up to my face, but I couldn't look away. He sank back down against the sofa, running his hand through his hair. He looked tired, somehow, which was rare. There was always a calm state upon him, soothing my nerves. But right now, he looked tense, his brow wrinkling, making him look like those models with pouty lips.

I turned back to find Elizabeth making her way towards a sick Jane. I put a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth, noticing it was melting in the carton. I frowned; not wanting to get up, the sofa was too comfortable to get up.

"I'll put that away for you, if you'd like." I was startled by his voice, which was only a few inches away from my ear.

"Um…thanks." I handed him the carton, feeling his skin touch mine as he retrieved it from my grasp, sending little bolts of electricity through my system. I watched as he disappeared through the hall, the light from the kitchen casting his shadow.

His question from earlier reminded me of the truth that I had put in the back of my mind, hiding it from my view. I had never measured up to what people wanted, falling behind when it came to relationships. I was sad, mentally and physically. I had to constantly look at my watch, assuring myself that time was indeed passing by, and it had not frozen, leaving me in an endless spiral of nothingness.

I felt the sofa shift as he sat close to me, our arms touching. The air was visibly tense, awkward. Perhaps he realized that I was attracted to him on a certain level, even before I had, which was just moments ago. Perhaps he thought that by staying longer, he would have the time to explain to me why we were so wrong to each other. I would understand; it's not like others hadn't discouraged my feelings before.

"So, you do not have any plans tomorrow." He wasn't asking, he was stating.

"That is true." My voice sounded weird, choked.

"Would you mind if I came over tomorrow?"

"Why?" I couldn't fathom why he would want to come over.

"Just thought you would need some company."

"Oh," I turned to see him staring at me, his grey eyes penetrating mine. "I guess it would be fine with me."

He smiled before turning to look at the screen. I watched as Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth danced, before I felt his fingers entwining through mine. I inaudibly sucked in air, looking down at my lap. His hand swallowed mine, making it look defenseless against his. I met his gaze before his lips descended on mine. Softly, tenderly. The way in which his lips were moving against mine was gentle; as if afraid he would break me if he made a sudden move.

He disentangled his lips from mine, leaving me breathless. His fingers caressed my cheek, and then gently took my hand back into his. I swallowed thickly, my eyes watering. Nobody had kissed me in that matter before.

"Are you alright?"

I smiled at him. "I'm perfect."

* * *

**I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. Thanks.**


End file.
